1. Field
The invention is in the field of game apparatus including a trampoline and structure above the trampoline for playing games while jumping on the trampoline.
2. State of the Art
In the early eighties I invented a game, with several variations, which utilized one or more trampolines and structure above the trampoline surface or surfaces. These game apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,838 and 4,569,515, and are available commercially under the trademarks AEROBALL and HIBALL from Maze, Inc., Springville, Utah. The game apparatus includes one or more trampolines with netting around the rebound surface of the trampoline to ensure that the players jumping on the trampoline do not fall off the rebound surface and which divides the play area into individual cells with a cell for each player. The netting dividing the cells prevents the players from jumping into or hitting one another. The structure above the rebound surface provides nets and goals for players to hit or throw a ball over or into and netting to keep the ball or other play object in the playing area.
The play apparatus as shown in cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,838 and 4,569,515 generally works well but I have now made several improvements to the apparatus.